Esperare por ti
by Kyoko Nakamura
Summary: Presente, pasado o futuro, sin importar cual sea el momento en el que viva yo siempre te amare y estaré esperando por ti porque mi vida no vale nada si no estás conmigo.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Esperare por ti

Cientos de personas iban de aquí para allá, algunos caminaban con calma mientras que otros corrían a toda velocidad para alcanzar su vuelo.

Después de haber caminado por un largo rato, y haber tropezado con varias personas por estar buscando a algún conocido se detuvo a la mitad del enorme pasillo y, dejando a un lado sus maletas, miro su reloj. Ya era tarde y nadie había ido por ella. No pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar que su familia se hubiera olvidado de que ese día regresaba a Japón.

-¡Hinata!

Aparto la vista de su reloj y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a unos cuantos metros frente a ella a su adorado primo junto a su prometida que traía un enorme cartel que decía "Bienvenida a casa".

Al ver a la chica que estaba frente a ella Tenten soltó un grito de emoción y tirando el cartel que había hecho el día anterior corrió hacia donde estaba la pequeña Hyuga y le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi la asfixia pero que aun así fue correspondido.

-¡Qué emoción!- gritó Tenten una vez se hubo separado de la ojiperla-. Hina-chan- Tenten la tomo de las manos y, sin soltarla, dio un paso hacia atrás observándola de pies a cabeza-, no puedo creer que seas tú, has crecido tanto y te ves tan bonita, ¡ah!, tenemos tantas cosas de quehablar.

Hinata rio feliz ante las reacciones de su amiga. Había conocido a Tenten desde su primera visita a Japón y desde entonces se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas, incluso podría decirse que la castaña era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

-Podrían tranquilizarse- la seria voz de Neji, que acababa de acercarse a ellas, les recordó que él también estaba ahí.

Tenten soltó su agarre de Hinata, se llevo las manos a la cadera y con las mejillas infladas en un gracioso puchero junto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se dirigió al castaño.

-Neji Hyuga- le reprendió-, si no te conociera podría jurar que la llegada de tu prima no te interesa; ¡Dios!, por qué tenía que tener un novio tan serio.

Ante la pequeña molestia de la castaña Neji sonrió y sin esperar un momento más le dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima que inmediatamente correspondió a la vez que sonreía.

Tenten volvió a sonreír ante las acciones de su novio. Sabía que Neji era una persona seria por naturaleza pero aun así había momentos, como esos, en los que se olvidaba de su acostumbrada frialdad para mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Pensé que no vendrían- hablo Hinata una vez hubo terminado su abrazo con el ojiperla-. Incluso creí que se habían olvidado de mí.

-Lo siento, Hinata- se disculpo el Hyuga-. Lamento haber llegado tarde pero alguien- miro a Tenten de reojo- se encargo de retrasarme.

-Mou, Neji-kun- la castaña hizo un infantil puchero al escuchar las palabras de su novio-. No otra vez por favor, ya me regañaste todo el camino.

Hinata rio por lo bajo ante las quejas de la morocha. Sabía que Neji era una persona sumamente puntual, y el hecho de haberse retrasado le debió de haber costado una seria reprimenda a la castaña durante todo el camino y si no mal recordaba desde la mansión Hyuga hasta el aeropuerto era una hora aproximadamente, ¡Uf, pobre Tenten!, el camino no debió de haber sido nada fácil para ella.

Neji tomo las maletas de Hinata y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a las chicas pero aun así las miro por encima del hombro y dirigiéndose a Tenten dijo:

-Si no quieras que se repita date prisa o perderemos la reservación.

Ante tales palabras Tenten puso una cara de terror y rápidamente tomo a Hinata de la mano para darle alcance al pelicastaño. Ya había tenido suficiente con la reprimenda de hace unos momentos como para soportar una nueva.

.

.

El frío aire de las montañas soplo acariciándole los cabellos y meciendo las ramas de los árboles. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el fulguroso azul del cielo. Se sentó sobre la hierba fresca y miro todo a su alrededor pensando por donde debería ir hoy. Suspiro cansado y con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba, coloco ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada y se quedo viendo de manera pensativa el cielo. Siempre era lo mismo. Algunas veces se preguntaba qué demonios seguía haciendo ahí, y pensaba que lo mejor era dar por concluida su búsqueda y marcharse de una buena vez, pero antes de poder renunciar por completo a su misión el recuerdo de su dulce voz diciendo su nombre junto con su hermosa sonrisa lo hacían olvidarse de esa absurda idea y seguir con su búsqueda.

.

.

Las noches en la residencia Hyuga eran sumamente tranquilas y esta no era la excepción; en el acogedor living de la enorme casona Hyuga Hizashi disfrutaba de la lectura de un buen libro de la biblioteca de la familia al igual que de la dulce compañía de su adorada esposa Hyuga Harumi que esta vez estaba muy concentrada en el cuidado del pequeño bonsái que residía en la estancia como decoración.

La puerta corrediza se abrió captando la atención de los dos presentes.

Harumi, al ver a los recién llegados, dejo a un lado sus pequeñas tijeras de jardinera y, olvidándose por completo de su bonsái, se puso de pie y dando grandes zancadas fue hasta los jóvenes para envolver entre sus brazos a una sonriente Hinata.

-Bienvenida a casa, Hinata-chan- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa una vez se hubo separado de ella.

Por su parte, Hizashi Hyuga, que hasta hace poco se mantenía concentrado en su lectura, ahora miraba fijamente a la joven frente a él por encima de sus anteojos como si estuviera realizando una seria inspección sobre ella.

-Neji- hablo por fin el Hyuga mayor-, ¿fuiste al aeropuerto a recoger a tu prima Hinata tal y como te lo pedí?

-Sí, papa- respondió el castaño sin entender la extraña pregunta de su padre.

-¿Y en dónde está?- preguntó a la vez que se quitaba las gafas de lectura y las dejaba a un lado sobre el sofá junto a su libro-, ¿en donde esta mi adorada sobrina?, porque yo solamente veo a una hermosa jovencita que dista mucho de ser mi pequeña Hinata.

Hinata rio divertida ante las palabras de su querido tío para después abrazarlo con fuerza; y es que tenía razón, la última vez que se habían visto ella aun era una niña de 12 años pero ahora volvía a Japón a sus casi dieciséis.

-Ven, Hinata-chan- su tía la tomo de la mano una vez hubo finalizado el abrazo-, la cena ya casi debe de estar lista y estoy segura de que los demás deben de estar ansiosos por verte- Harumi, que aun mantenía su agarre sobre la chica- salió de la habitación siendo seguida por los demás presentes-. Tenten-chan- llamo a la castaña a la vez que se detenía en medio del pasillo-, te quedaras a cenar- más que una pregunta esta había sido una afirmación por lo que la castaña simplemente asintió.

-Hai, Harumi-san.

-Sugee- dijo con una sonrisa-, mientras más seamos mejor- y dicho esto continúo su camino hacia el enorme comedor en donde ya se encontraban los demás integrantes de la familia Hyuga.

.

.

Después de la deliciosa cena que Harumi se había encargado de preparar y del caluroso recibimiento de los miembros de la familia hacia Hinata, la chica se había retirado a la habitación que su tío les había asignado, a ella y a Hanabi, y que ocupaban cada vez que iban a visitarlos. Una vez ahí tomo una refrescante ducha para después tumbarse sobre la cama y dormir profundamente para descansar.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó completamente repuesta del largo viaje. Rápidamente salió de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en sus maletas, unos jeans junto con su sudadera violeta, un atuendo simple y demasiado informal, pero no quería perder tiempo buscando que ponerse ya que se moría de ganas por recorrer todo Japón.

De camino al comedor se detuvo al ver la puerta del dojo abierta, pensó que tal vez Neji estaría entrenando por lo que echo un vistazo pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su tía Harumi y a Tenten comiendo lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

-Hinata-chan- la llamó con singular alegría la castaña al percatarse de su presencia.

-Ohayo, Hina-chan- la saludo su tía-, ¿dormiste bien?.

-Ha..hai- respondió-, pe…pero ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó al ver todas las cajas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar, además de la curiosidad que sentía por que las dos tuvieran el desayuno ahí y no estuvieran sentadas a la mesa con la familia.

-Tenten-chan y yo estamos preparando todo para el obon- le respondió Harumi que revisaba el contenido de las cajas.

-¿Obon?- repitió la pequeña Hyuga al no recordar de qué trataba la celebración.

-Hai- Tenten tomo un par de cosas que había en el suelo-, ya sabes, hoy es el día en el que nuestros ancestros vuelven del más allá para visitarnos- puso los dos objetos que traía sobre uno de los botsudan que había en el dojo-. Por cierto hoy en la noche será el festival en el templo Myoboku, Neji y yo iremos juntos, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?.

-Me encantaría- respondió feliz de poder ir de nuevo a un festival.

-En ese caso- intervino Harumi- creo que Hinata-chan necesitara un kimono.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- exclamo la castaña-. Hoy al medio día iré a recoger el mío con Nekobaa, tal vez podríamos ir a ver si aún tiene alguno para ti- propuso Tenten.

-Me parece bien- a Hinata le fascinaba la idea de poder ir a un festival y usar un lindo kimono ya que en casa no era común ver a alguien caminando con un kimono por las calles-. Tía Harumi, yo también quisiera ayudarlas- se ofreció al ver la gran cantidad de cajas que había ahí.

-Arigatou, Hina-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harumi, al darse cuenta de que Hinata aun no había desayunado, llamo a una de las empleadas de la casa y le pidió que le trajera el desayuno. Las tres mujeres comieron ahí y una vez hubieron terminado dejaron los platos a un lado y continuaron con sus labores hasta que llego la hora en que Tenten y Hinata tuvieron que irse con Nekobaa, ambas chicas acordaron regresar lo más pronto posible pero Harumi les dijo que no era necesario, que le pediría ayuda a alguien del servicio y así ellas podrían tomarse el tiempo que necesitaran, además de que estaba segura de que Hinata no había viajado desde tan lejos para quedarse encerrada en la residencia Hyuga.

Haciendo caso a la petición de Harumi las dos chicas fueron con Nekobaa en donde, además de recoger el kimono de Tenten, lograron encontrar uno para Hinata. Después de eso dieron un pequeño paseo por la ciudad hasta que llego la hora de regresar a casa para prepararse para el festival.

Cuando Hinata termino de arreglarse fue en busca de Neji y de Tenten que estaban en el dojo.

Hinata se quedo de pie en el marco de la puerta admirando el lugar, los chouchin se mantenían encendidas frente a los botsudan que tenían flores, incienso, comida y varios objetos, además de las fotografías de algunos Hyuga. Sin hacer ruido Hinata se acerco junto a sus tíos que estaban de pie frente a lo que parecía ser el botsudan más grande de la habitación y, haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto, junto las manos a la altura del pecho y se puso a orar. Pasados unos minutos Hizashi dijo unas palabras en memoria de los difuntos para después hacer una reverencia siendo seguido por los demás presentes y dar por finalizadas sus oraciones.

-¡Sugge!- exclamo Harumi al ver a la Hyuga-. Hina-chan, te vez tan linda- le dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente se borro de su rostro al notar un pequeño detalle- pero creo que falta algo.

Hinata se llevo una mano a la nuca y sonrió nerviosa al entender a lo que su tía se refería.

-Creo que olvide mi peineta en la tienda de Nekobaa.

Harumi la observo detenidamente para después acercarse al botsudan frente al que estaban rezando hasta hace poco.

-Hina-chan- la llamó para que se acercara también-, creo que quedaría bien con tu kimono- Harumi señalo uno de los objetos que había sobre el botsudan. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que su tía le ofrecía usar una de los objetos que habían pertenecido a sus ancestros.

-Pe…pero, eso está mal- intento rebatir.

-Yo también creo que se te vería bien- Hizashi apoyo la idea de su esposa.

-Es cierto- esta vez fue Tenten quien hablo-, esa peineta queda perfecta contigo Hina-chan.

-Pe…pero, y…yo no puedo…

-Tonterías- le interrumpió Harumi-, esta peineta perteneció a una mujer del clan y que mejor que tú, una digna descendiente del familia Hyuga, para usar esto- Harumi tomo la peineta del lugar y se la coloco en el cabello a Hinata-. ¡Te ves preciosa!.

-Pero…

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- esta vez fue Neji quien la interrumpió- el festival ya empezó y no quiero que lleguemos tarde a los fuegos artificiales.

-Es cierto- dijo Tenten que ya había tomado de la mano a Neji-, lo mejor del festival son los fuegos artificiales, no quisiera perdérmelos- dicho esto salió del dojo arrastrando a Neji junto a ella.

-No hay más que decir Hina-chan- le dijo Harumi con una sonrisa y también salió del dojo en compañía de Hizashi que le había mostrado una enorme sonrisa a su sobrina con la que trataba de decirle que no había problema alguno por usar la peineta.

-Gomenasai- Hinata no estaba segura del porqué o a quién se dirigía pero se sentía con la necesidad de pedirle disculpas-. Prometo cuidarla bien- dijo refiriéndose a la peineta para después hacer una pronunciada reverencia frente al botsudan del que su tía Harumi había tomado la peineta.

.

.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto fijo y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios a la vez que algo cálido se formaba dentro de él; rápidamente, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, pensó en la manera de acercarse.

.

.

-¡Neji-kun!- exclamó Tenten una vez hubieron llegado al festival y ver a la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban ahí disfrutando de las atracciones del lugar-, vamos por unos dangos- la castaña hizo ademan de jalarlo de la mano pero antes de poder dar un paso se detuvo-. No, vamos a los juegos de tiro al blanco- Tenten dio un paso y de nuevo se detuvo-. Mejor vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna- la muchacha señalo la enorme atracción que se podía divisar un poco más allá de donde se encontraban.

-Tenten- Neji hizo una pequeña mueca-, podemos ir a todas las atracciones pero no pienso dejar sola a Hinata.

-¡Oh!- la castaña parpadeo un par de veces-. Gomenasai, Hinata-chan- se disculpo con la ojiperla al darse cuenta de que en las múltiples actividades que tenía planeadas solamente incluía a Neji y a nadie más.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-, tú y Neji pueden ir a donde quieran, yo estaré bien.

-Pero…

-No me pasara nada- Hinata interrumpió a Neji al ver que intentaba replicar algo-. Tengo mi teléfono- Hinata mostro el aparato que hasta hace poco traía guardado en el pequeño bolso que hacia juego con su kimono-, se a donde ir si necesito ayuda y prometo no hablar con ningún extraño.

Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño al no estar muy convencido de las palabras de su prima.

-Recuerda que ya no soy una niña y que puedo cuidarme yo solita- agregó la ojiperla al ver la vacilación del castaño.

-Está bien- terminó por aceptar- pero si necesitas algo llámame. Nos veremos más tarde frente al lago- dijo por fin antes de tomar la mano de la castaña e ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

Hinata sonrió al ver a su primo y a su amiga alejarse. Al principio pensó que se divertirían los tres juntos pero al ver lo animada que estaba Tenten pensó que tal vez le gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas con Neji, y no la culpaba ya que de tener un novio a ella también le gustaría pasear a solas con él por todo el festival.

.

.

-¡Ah!- volvió a suspirar al ver que no podía atrapar al pequeño pez dorado.

-Aún te queda un turno- le dijo el anciano encargado de la pequeña atracción.

Hinata tomo la pequeña redecilla de papel que le entrego el anciano y se concentro en su presa.

Metió la red al agua y sin esperar un minuto más atrapo al pequeño animalito que comenzó a moverse desesperadamente en un intento por liberarse por lo que Hinata pensó que escaparía de nuevo pero una mano la sujeto por la muñeca ayudándola con el pequeño animalillo a la vez que le pasaba un contenedor para que pudiera colocar en él a su pequeña presa.

Hinata sonrió al ver que por fin había capturado al pequeño pez dorado.

-Arigatou, niisan- Hinata volteo a ver a su primo que se encontraba detrás de ella, aún sujetándola por la muñeca y rodeándola con el otro brazo en una situación algo similar a un abrazo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que le había ayudado no era su primo Neji sino un joven de vivaces ojos azules que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

El ojiazul sonrió para después soltar su agarre y caminar entre la multitud.

Hinata lo miro consternada por unos segundos pero reacciono rápidamente.

-Ojisan- le habló al encargado que ya tenía a su pequeño pez en una bolsa con agua-, podría cuidar de mi pez por un momento por favor.

-Hai.

-Arigato- al escuchar la respuesta del anciano Hinata se dio prisa para alcanzar al chico que la había ayudado.

Su búsqueda no le fue fácil ya que estuvo dando varias vueltas por el lugar en busca del joven pero nada, ni un solo rastro de él, por un momento pensó que era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado pero finalmente pudo divisarlo a unos metros de ella.

-¡Matte kudasai!- gritó al ver que el muchacho se disponía a marcharse de nuevo.

Rápidamente corrió hasta el joven y una vez frente a él se atrevió a hablar.

-E…etto- comenzó a decir un poco nerviosa-, a…ariga…

Hinata se quedo callada al sentir las manos del joven sobre sus hombros, observo como el rostro del muchacho se acercaba al suyo por lo que cerró fuertemente los ojos pero el suave contacto de sus labios sobre su frente la hizo abrirlos de nuevo para ver como el joven, letamente, se separaba de ella a la par que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-E…etto- comenzó a tartamudear pero nuevamente el muchacho emprendió su marcha alejándose de ella.

Al ver esto la ojiperla se dio prisa y comenzó a seguirlo.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando del festival hasta que llegaron a lo alto del templo Myoboku que era iluminado por la tenue luz de las farolas.

-¿Qui…quién eres tú?- hablo la ojiperla una vez le hubo dado alcance y al ver que el muchacho ya no tenía intensiones de escapar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- lo escuchó hablar por fin-, pensé…- los azulinos ojos del muchacho se posaron en el firmamento nocturno-, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver.

Hinata estaba completamente desconcertada, no entendía de qué estaba hablando aquel sujeto ya que ella no recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes.

-Yo- Hinata dio un par de pasos acercándose a él-, creo que estas confundido, tú y yo nunca antes nos habíamos visto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Hinata pudo percibir el tono burlón en la voz del muchacho-. No me dirás que ya me olvidaste ¿o sí?- dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a la ojiperla siendo completamente iluminado por la brillante luz de la luna.

Hinata quedo impresionada al ver al hombre frente a ella, hace unos momentos se había percatado del azul de sus ojos, pero ahora, que podía verlo completamente, se daba cuenta de que era un hombre realmente atractivo que no dejaba de mostrar una brillante sonrisa que denotaba completa felicidad, además del hermoso color de su piel que a su parecer era un ligero bronceado que lo hacía ver sumamente apuesto, pero sin duda alguna lo que más le gusto fue su cabello que parecía ser una extraña combinación de colores, por un lado se podría apreciar un cabello tan negro como el suyo, o incluso un poco más, y por el otro un rubio completamente natural, y eso ella bien podía saberlo después de convivir con tantas cabelleras artificiales en la estética de su mejor amiga; pero a su parecer era como si el color negro fuese la base y encima tuviera múltiples rayitos rubios y viceversa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes.

-Ya- dijo con un puchero-, debes de estar enfadada por haberte hecho esperar tanto ¿verdad?

-En verdad lo siento pero…

-Ven acá- el ojiazul la pego contra su pecho y la envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos-. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado- susurro cerca de su oído para después levantarle el rostro con delicadeza y finalmente posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida ante tal acción pero sin estar segura del porqué le correspondió el beso percatándose de lo fríos que estaban sus labios.

Al sentirse correspondido estrechó un poco más a la joven entre sus brazos y paseo sus manos a lo largo de su espalda en una suave caricia.

Cundo se separaron el ojiazul apoyo su frente contra la de la muchacha y no pudo evitar pensar en que había algo extraño en ella. Desde hace unos momentos, cuando se le había acercado por primera vez, se pudo percatar de que el dulce olor a lirios, que era natural en ella, había sido sustituido por los jazmines pero no le prestó mayor importancia, pero ahora que la había besado pudo percatarse con total claridad de que el sabor de sus labios era sumamente distinto al que él estaba acostumbrado y de que, al besarla, no había sentido absolutamente nada, es decir, que su beso carecía de aquella carga de sentimientos que alguna vez sintió con tan solo verla.

-Me alegra que aun conserves la peineta que te regale- dijo al ver la hermosa peineta adornando su cabello e ignorando los absurdos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

Al escuchar estas palabras Hinata se separo de golpe del muchacho y retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al ver su extraño comportamiento-, acaso ¿dije algo malo?.

-T…tú, ¿me regalaste esto?- le preguntó con voz temblorosa a la vez que se quitaba la peineta para mostrársela.

El joven la miro desconcertado y asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca callando el grito que quería salir de su garganta ya que lo que aquel muchacho decía era imposible, el no pudo haberle dado tal obsequio por dos grandes razones, una porque ella nunca antes lo había visto en su vida y otra, porque, según lo que le había dicho su tía Harumi, esa peineta había pertenecido a una de las primeras mujeres de su familia.

-¿Cu…cuánto tiempo llevas en este mundo?- se atrevió a preguntar aún con la voz temblorosa a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-No lo sé- el muchacho se encogió de hombros y mostro una sonrisa traviesa-, perdí la cuenta después de la segunda guerra mundial.

Hinata estaba atónita.

.

.

A paso lento caminaba por aquellos viejos pasillos que a pesar del tiempo lucían iguales y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

Detuvo su lento caminar frente a la única habitación que se encontraba iluminada en la mansión.

Al abrir la puerta corrediza el olor del senko, que siempre le había gustado, le lleno los pulmones con su delicioso aroma.

Con parsimonia recorrió el enorme dojo admirando todos y cada uno de los botsudan que habían dispuesto para ellos este año, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a uno en especifico. Inmediatamente sus dedos recorrieron el lugar en el que se suponía debería de estar su posesión más valiosa. Una de las razones por las que le gustaba regresar a la misión Hyuga era para poder sentir de nuevo entre sus manos el frío metal del que estaba hecho su hermosa peineta para el cabello que tanto le había gustado desde que se la regalaron y que siempre que la veía la llenaba de gratos recuerdos, pero esta vez, al ver que no estaba, se sintió feliz, ya que pensaba que un objeto tan hermoso era para usarse y no para dejar que se llenara de polvo.

Una fría corriente de aire entro por la puerta meciendo los chouchin y haciendo que la las luces de las velas titilaran. Ya era hora de irse. Antes de marcharse sus perlados ojos se detuvieron sobre un viejo retrato que le recordó el que se suponía debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida pero eso ahora ya no importaba, ahora lo único importante era regresar y esperarlo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

.

.

Un triste suspiro escapo de sus labios, por un momento pensó que al fin la había encontrado.

-Namikase-san- lo llamó al ver la tristeza que invadía su rostro-. Gomenasai- la ojiperla hizo una pronunciada reverencia-. Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas, pero creo que lo mejor será que dejes de rondar por este mundo y que…

-No puedo- la interrumpió-, yo no puedo irme sin ella- le dijo con los ojos vidriosos provocando que a la Hyuga se le encogiera el corazón.

-¿Y si ella ya no está aquí?- soltó de golpe logrando que los azulinos ojos se abrieran cuan grandes eran a la par que el miedo por lo dicho se reflejara en su rostro- , no has pensado que tal vez ella te está esperando del otro lado.

El muchacho se paso una mano por el cabello alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Varias veces he intentado irme de aquí- comenzó a decir- pero tengo miedo de que al llegar allá ella no este y que no pueda regresar a este mundo para buscarla.

Hinata lo tomo de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón para después observarlo fijamente y comprobar que sus ojos, que hasta hace poco brillaban intensamente, ahora lucían completamente opacos.

-Yo estaría ahí- le dijo con voz suave atrayendo su atención-. Si por alguna razón me separara de la persona más importante que tengo y la única manera de volver a estar con él fuera yendo a ese lugar ten por seguro que lo haría porque sé que él estaría ahí y que no le gustaría verme sufrir de la manera en que tú lo estás haciendo.

El rubio no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla y es que Hinata tenía razón.

-Onegai, Namikase-san- Hinata le miro fijamente-. Deje de sufrir de esta manera, de vagar por este mundo que ya no tiene nada para usted y siga su camino porque estoy segura de que ella lo debe de estar esperando.

El Namikase no pudo hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza y soltar un par de lágrimas más.

-Lo hare- dijo por fin-, aunque tengo miedo de no encontrarla ahí, me iré de este mundo.

Hinata correspondió el abrazo y sonrió.

-Le prometo que no se arrepentirá- la ojiperla se separo un poco de él y le limpio las lagrimas con el pulgar.

-Hinata-chan, quisiera pedirte un favor- el ojiazul deshizo el abrazo y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja-. Quisiera que siguieras usando esto- le mostro la peineta que tenía en sus manos-, hace muchos años compre esto pensando en mi ángel pero ahora quiero que tu lo conserves.

-Arigatou, Namikase-san, pero yo no puedo…

-Por favor- insistió-, tómalo como una muestra de mi agradecimiento por hacerme recapacitar.

-Está bien.

El rubio sonrió y le coloco la hermosa peineta en el cabello.

En ese momento el cielo se ilumino con la brillante luz de los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Sabes?- volvió a hablar el Namikase, que al igual que la ojiperla observaban el hermoso cielo nocturno que era adornado con los múltiples fuegos artificiales- fue en una noche igual a esta en la que vi por primera vez a mi adorada hime- una hermosa sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio borrando por completo la tristeza que hasta hace poco lo invadía.

-Namikase-san, a mí también me gustaría poder vivir un amor tan puro como el que tuvo usted con su amada.

-Lo tendrás Hina-chan- el ojiazul le acaricio la mejilla-, ten por seguro que no falta mucho para que encuentres al amor de tu vida.

Hinata estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando su celular sonó. Era su primo Neji.

-Mo…moshi, moshi- Hinata se alejo un poco el auricular al escuchar la voz enojada de su primo-. Hai, iré enseguida- la Hyuga termino la llamada y volvió a guardar el aparato en su pequeña bolsita-. Gommen, Namikase-san- se disculpó- , pero tengo que irme.

-Lo entiendo, pero antes me gustaría pedirte un favor.

.

.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le preguntó Neji cuando finalmente se hubo reunido con ellos.

-Me entretuvo en los juegos- le dijo con una sonrisa y le mostro el pequeño pez dorado que había atrapado hace unos momentos atrás.

-Mou, ¡qué bonito!- exclamo la castaña al ver al pequeño animalito-, pero vamos Hinata-chan, ya casi es hora de soltar las linternas.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- exclamó. Hinata le entrego el animalito a la castaña y fue a un pequeño puesto en donde regalaban las linternas flotantes.

-¿Están listas?- les preguntó el Hyuga cuando Hinata regresó con su linterna en la mano y los tres, junto con las demás personas del festival, se encontraban a la orilla del lago.

-Hai- respondieron ambas chicas para después soltar sus linternas.

Inmediatamente el lago se lleno con la brillante luz de las linternas que flotaban sobre las tranquilas aguas.

-¡Neji, vamos a bailar!- le dijo la castaña al escuchar sonar los instrumentos del bon odori.

-Pe…pero- el castaño no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada ya que su enérgica novia ya lo llevaba a rastras hacia el gran grupo de personas que ya se encontraban bailando.

Poco a poco la gente se fue alejando del lago dejando a Hinata sola en el lugar. Observo como las linternas se alejaban iluminando el camino a su paso. La ojiperla agito su mano en el aire a modo de despedida y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que una figura familiar caminaba sobre el lago junto a la pequeña linterna que había liberado y en la cual rezaba el nombre de la persona que acababa de conocer.

* * *

Holis, aquí Kyoko reportándose con un pequeño one-shot para halloween, aunque se retraso un par de días ¬¬ pero ya está aquí!, espero y les haya gustado aunque me quedo un poquito raro XP… pero wuenos pasando a otra cosa, según mis investigaciones en internet, el obon se celebra en Japón para pedir por el reposo de los ancestros, y en mi opinión es algo parecido al día de muertos en México, y bueno pasando al vocabulario, :P, el botsudan, es el altar en donde se ponen las ofrendas mientras que las chouchin son unas linternas que iluminan el camino de los muertos y el senko es un incienso, pero si cometí algún error con mis "profundas investigaciones" por favor díganmelo y también con mi japonés que es lo que le sigue de malo, en fin, eso es todo por ahora, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y poder leer sus lindos reviews, nos vemos hasta la próxima :D


End file.
